The goal of this effort is to develop and commercialize a dedicated dentomaxillofacial CT scanner (DentoCAT(TM)) that is small and easy enough to operate that it can be installed directly into practitioners' offices. While the need for sophisticated craniofacial imaging in the dentomaxillofacial field has existed for many years, due to cost and space restraints, practitioners have chiefly had to rely on 2D X-ray Systems or outsourcing their patients to facilities with conventional CT scanners. DentoCAT(TM) will offer practitioners an affordable and compact product that will generate CT scans featuring high contrast- and spatial resolution at a relatively low radiation dose. Initially, DentoCAT(TM) will be targeted for dental implantology: preoperative implant planning and postoperative assessment of failed implants. It is anticipated that DentoCAT(TM) will also prove valuable in the detection of TMJ disorders, facial fractures, lesions and diseases of soft tissue in the head and neck, including tumors, and in reconstructive facial surgery. We have demonstrated the feasibility of the design by meeting performance Milestones set in Phase I. In Phase II we will develop Alpha and Beta clinical prototypes of the device and test the Alpha prototype in a clinical setting. In Phase Ill, DentoCAT(TM)will be commercialized. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: DentoCAT(TM) will be marketed to small, midsize and large dentomaxillofacial facilities as well as by specialized oral radiology facilities, which are expected to grow in number after their recent approval as a dental specialty. Once DentoCAT(TM) is established as an imaging tool in the dentomaxillofacial marker, Xoran plans to introduce its compact CT scanner "MiniCAT(TM)" to the medical market for use in emergency medicine, ICUs, neurology practices, plastic surgery, and other medical specialties.